1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a two-part flashlight controllable by rotation, and especially to a flashlight using an LED lamp bulb and suitable specifically for use with articles carried on one's person, it is structurally simpler and stronger, and is convenient for operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flashlight, a lamp bulb using a tungsten filament and conventional batteries are convenient for holding, however, such a conventional flashlight has quite a large volume and is inconvenient for carrying. While a conventional miniature flashlight only has a length of about 3-5 cm and a diameter of about 1.5-2.0 cm, it is convenient for put together with things carried on one's person such as keys.
In the recent years, semiconductors have been being continuously well developed; they can be made to have LED's of various colors without filaments, and can provide large and even super brightness. Such LED's with small volumes certainly can make the abovementioned miniature flashlight.
A conventional flashlight with a lamp bulb using a tungsten filament is provided with a threaded metallic sleeve on one end thereof to connect by screwing with a lamp seat having an inner thread. While an LED available now has two pins thereof exposed, when it is used for a flashlight, the connecting structure for the lamp seat must be completely different. A flashlight with such an LED available now is shown in FIG. 1, and is comprised of a cylindrical main body 10, a hood 11 is connected and locked on the top of the cylindrical main body 10, and a bottom cover 12 is provided on the bottom of the cylindrical main body 10; sequentially, there are a spring 13, an insulation sleeve 14, a set of batteries 15, a lamp seat 16, an LED 17 and a reflective cover 18 provided in the cylindrical main body 10. Wherein, two pins 171, 172 of the LED 17 can be inserted into the corresponding holes 161, 162 of the lamp seat 16 which can control on/off of the LED 17 by bouncing raising or lowering of the acting pieces 163, 164 movably mounted thereon. The flashlight of such a structure must have its battery set 15 changed at the bottom thereof, and turning on/off of the LED 17 is controlled with the hood 11, thereby, it must have three parts, i.e., the cylindrical main body 10, the hood 11 and the bottom cover 12. It is more complicated structurally, its length cannot be reduced further more, and the lamp seat 16 is very hard to manufacture by virtue that it shall cooperate with the LED 17 and the acting pieces 163, 164. Thereby, it is unstable in activating.